


unfinished Symphony in one movement

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: tearjerker song [5]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Verworfene Dämonenstücke.1) Kindersegen im Hause Haugvad -Fannemel und trainerliche Kopfschmerzen





	1. just a simple name?

Just a simple name?  
Alexander Stöckl, der einst unwissend aus Österreich nach Norwegen gekommen und in dem Land mit den geisterhaften Lichtern beinahe von Geheimnissen überrollt worden war, hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er nun endlich alle unerwarteten und unglaublichen Dinge, die dieses wunderschöne, wilde und ungezähmte Land für ihn bereithalten würde, hinter sich gebracht hätte.  
Aber scheinbar hatte der Trainer sich geirrt und das Schicksal hatte ihm einen weiteren Prüfstein in den Weg gelegt. Nun ja, eigentlich war der Prüfstein recht klein und lag auch nicht in seinem Weg, sondern sicher in den Armen seiner Mutter. Rosige Haut, ein heller Haarschopf, der unter der Mütze mit Bärchenohren hervorstrebte und große graublaue Augen, die noch so herrlich unschuldig zu sein schienen. Die herzförmigen Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst, öffneten sich aber zu einem unwiderstehlichen, zahnlosen Gähnen, bevor sie sich dann zu etwas, das entweder ein Lächeln oder ein weiteres Gähnen sein könnte, verzogen.

Zahllose Streiche, für die sich Tom, Fanni und später auch noch Anders zusammengefunden hatten, hatten ihm und dem Team das Leben schwer gemacht. Aber, nach all den Jahren, dem Auf und Ab dieser seltsamen Beziehung, die er nur von außen hatte beobachten können, hatten die beiden Dämonen sich dann tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit verlobt gehabt.  
Oftmals hatte Alex neben dem ebenfalls besorgten Lars gestanden und beide Männer hatten stumm zusehen müssen, wie die beiden Dämonen sich das Leben gegenseitig schwer gemacht hatten. Er hatte nie gewusst, worüber sie gestritten oder sich eben konsequent angeschwiegen und was eigentlich überhaupt das Problem zwischen gewesen sein mochte, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er das auch nie wissen wollen. Denn auch Lars, der so viel tiefer in die Materie der seltsamen Beziehung zwischen seinem Bruder und seinem Schützling einbezogen worden war, schien unfähig einzugreifen und hatte zusehen müssen, wie beide litten.  
Aber, in all den Jahren schienen sie sich doch irgendwie … geeinigt und zusammengerauft zu haben und anderthalb Jahre später hatte er tatsächlich auf ihrer Hochzeit eine Rede gehalten. Er erinnerte sich auch jetzt, vier Jahre nach noch an jedes Wort seiner Rede und auch an Fannis rote Wangen, als Anders mit glücklich leuchtenden, goldenen Augen, mit ihm zusammen den Hochzeitskuchen auf dem ein Häschen einen Schlumpf heiratete, angeschnitten hatte.  
Daran geglaubt, dass diese Beziehung lange halten würde, hatte er von Anfang an nicht wirklich. Sie waren ihm viel zu verschieden erschienen, als das sie wirklich zusammen sein könnten, aber die beiden Dämonen hatten ihn recht schnell eines Besseren belehrt gehabt. Wahrscheinlich lag es, so hatte Alex nun leidlich amüsiert sinniert, daran dass beide absolute Sturköpfe waren und zu allem Überfluss scheinbar auch noch aufeinander abgefärbt zu haben schienen. Schon als er hörte, dass die beiden in ein Haus … Nein, überhaupt zusammenziehen wollten, hatte er gegrinst und schulterzuckend zu Lars gemeint, dass das wohl ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit und außerdem auch noch die gerechte Strafe für die beiden Nervensägen wäre. Lars hatte damals aber auch wieder nur geheimnisvoll geschmunzelt und ihn auf die Wange geküsst.

Jetzt, in stiller Retrospektive konnte er es so deutlich sehen und, zumindest still für sich, auch zugeben, wie falsch er damals gelegen hatte. Wie falsch er die beiden Männer … Dämonen? Als was immer er sie auch bezeichnen mochte … Er hatte sie auf jeden Fall falsch eingeschätzt gehabt, sich wirklich in ihnen und auch in der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Beziehung geirrt gehabt.

Er hatte den weiteren Entwicklungen zwischen den beiden Männern aus sicherer Entfernung mit einem Stirnrunzeln zugesehen und ihnen schließlich auch immer ihre Freiheiten gelassen. Die Freiheit ihre eigenen Fehler zu machen und daraus zu lernen. Natürlich hatte er, mit der Erfahrung des Alters, trotzdem immer wieder versucht die turbulente und schwierig erscheinende Beziehung in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken und er hatte auch jetzt die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, die beiden Männer auch selbst etwas erziehen zu können. Etwas, was ihre Eltern scheinbar teilweise versäumt zu haben schienen.

Aber als Lars eines Morgens, als Alex dessen Zwilling wegen irgendetwas zurechtweisen wollte und unsanft nach dessen Arm gegriffen hatte, Fanni mühsam hatte zurückhalten müssen, damit der kleine Athlet seinen Trainer nicht zu erwürgen versuchen würde, hatte er dann doch verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt. Fanni hatte sich erst nach einigen Minuten beruhigt gehabt. Aber schließlich hatte der Athlet die Fäuste geballt und unruhig auf seiner Lippen herumgebissen, bevor er dann die Worte leise, aber dennoch deutlich vehement hervorgestoßen hatte.  
Alex meinte sie noch immer zu hören …  
„Lass die Finger von ihm! Er ist schwanger!“  
Lars‘ warme Hand war das einzige gewesen, was ihn in diesem Moment noch der Realität gehalten hatte und selbst heute, obwohl er die Schwangerschaft anhand von Bildern, Berichten aber auch von Treffen mit Anders, dessen Bauch sich zusehends gerundet hatte, fiel es ihm nach wie vor schwer den Sinn hinter den Worten ganz zu verstehen und das Geschehen vollständig zu begreifen. Vollkommen mechanisch hatte er sich damals von Lars aber zu einer Bank führen und sich hinsetzen helfen lassen. Lars‘ warmer Körper neben ihm hatte beruhigend auf ihn gewirkt und schließlich hatte er es geschafft die Augen zu öffnen.  
Fanni … Nein, er hatte den werdenden Vater einfach nicht mehr Fanni nennen können! Also, Fannemel hatte beschützend den Arm um den grinsenden Anders gelegt, dessen goldene Augen voller Schalk und mit dem Versprechen von weiterem Unheil gefunkelt hatten, als er die Worte seines Partners mit einem knappen Nicken und einer Hand auf seinem Bauch wortlos bestätigt gehabt hatte.

Und nun, als er viele Monate später zusammen mit Lars der unerwarteten Einladung seines Athleten gefolgt war und wider besseren Wissens das Haus der neuen Familie betreten hatte, sah er sich einer vollkommen unerwarteten Szene gegenüber.  
Anders saß in einem Schaukelstuhl, schaukelte leicht vor und zurück und hielt das Baby sicher im Arm. Die goldenen Augen funkelten herausfordernd, schienen aber, ebenso wie das scharfe Lächeln doch irgendwie sanfter geworden zu sein. Als der trainerliche Blick dann aber doch wohl zu lange auf dem Arzt geweilt zu haben schien, knurrte Fanni und trat an die Seite seines momentan wohl schutzlosen Partners und legte eine Hand auf dessen schmale Schulter, „Alexander … Lars, ihr habt euch sicher gefragt, warum wir euch eingeladen haben …?“  
Alex sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lars neben ihm nickte, aber bevor er selber etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Anders ihn und zog die Aufmerksamkeit beider Besucher wieder auf sich, „Ohne euch … wäre das hier nicht passiert ...“ Alarmiert sah Alex auf und versuchte die plötzlich einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen, ebenso wie die aufkeimenden Befürchtungen, die durch Anders‘ Grinsen nur noch verstärkt wurden, zu ignorieren.  
„Sein Name ist Alexander Lars Fannemel ...“  
Vielleicht, so überlegte Alex, als die Kopfschmerzen unter dem forschenden goldenen und dem noch immer etwas misstrauischen grauen Blicken nun beinahe unerträglich zu werden schienen, wäre dies der richtige Moment um in Rente zu gehen?


	2. Chaostheorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2) Kindliche Unschuld

Chaostheorie  
Zu ihrem achten Geburtstag bekam Anna eine Kamera geschenkt. Nein, es war nicht einfach nur eine Kamera, sondern es handelte sich um eine alte Polaroidkamera, die sehr zu ihrem Entzücken die unfertigen Bilder leise surrend auswarf und denen sie dann bei ihrer Entwicklung zusehen konnte.  
Vom ersten Augenblick an liebte sie ihre Kamera und schleppte das sperrige Ding wirklich überall mit hin. Ihre Familie und die Freunde der Familie stellten sich anfangs extra in Posen, aber schnell hatten auch sie sich schnell an die Geräusche gewöhnt und nach kurzer Zeit nahmen sie das Kind und die klickende und surrende Kamera gar nicht mehr wahr.  
Auch während der Schulstunden hatte Anna sich erst nicht von ihrer Kamera trennen wollen, aber nachdem die Lehrer irgendwann entnervt vom Klicken und Summen die Eltern angerufen hatten, hatte ihr Vater schließlich doch ein Machtwort gesprochen und von da an hatte die Kamera nun Zuhause bleiben müssen.  
Allerdings hatte ihr Vater ihr versprochen sie am nächsten Wochenende zum Training seiner alten Mannschaft mitzunehmen, damit sie Tom die Kamera zeigen und Fotos machen könnte. Trotz dieses Versprechens nahm sie denn Kompromiss nur widerwillig und nachdem ihr Vater noch ein Eis versprach, an.

Den meisten ihrer Fotos fehlte es noch an Professionalität.   
Dies war nicht nur der kindlichen Fotografin geschuldet, sondern auch der einfachen Tatsache, dass die sperrige Polaroidkamera sich nicht so einfach handhaben ließ, wie eine moderne Kamera oder gar ein Handy. Aber trotzdem zeigte Anna jedes geschossene Foto ihren Eltern und sowohl ihre Mutter, als auch ihr Vater bewunderten das Bild und pinnten es dann mit einem Magneten an die gläserne Pinnwand der Küche.  
Ein körniges Bild von Thomas, der wütend eine Handvoll Sand geworfen hatte.  
Der Hund des Nachbarn, der neugierig seine Nase zwischen den Latten des Zauns hindurch streckte.  
Ingrid, die glücklich lächelte, als ihr Mann sie in seine Arme zog.  
Ein weiteres Foto ihrer Eltern, dieses Mal während sie sich küssten.  
Alex Stöckl, der mit einem Bier auf der Terrasse saß und dessen braune Augen funkelten.  
Ihr Vater, etwas verwackelt eingefangen, als er nach einem Arbeitstag in der Bank, durch die Haustür trat.  
Jedes dieser Bilder war ein Kunstwerk für sich und wann immer Bardal sie betrachtete, fühlte er sich gleich besser. Aber, was er niemals gedacht hätte, dass der versprochene Ausflug zum Training ein lang gehütetes Geheimnis offenbaren würde.

Ihr konnte hier nichts passieren, schon als kleine Kind hatte ihr Vater sie in diesen verrückten Zirkus gebracht. Für das Mädchen war es fast wie nach Hause kommen, nahm sich doch jeder der Athleten kurz Zeit für sie. Viele schienen, wie früher auch immer, etwas Süßes für sie zu haben, das sie ihr heimlich und nachdem sie ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatten, ihrem Vater nichts zu verraten, zusteckten.  
Stunden später, die Sonne ging bereits hinter den rauen Bergketten unter, kaute Anna glücklich an einem roten Gummibärchen und hielt die Kamera, während sie sich durch die Sportler und Betreuer drängte, beschützend an ihre Brust gedrückt. Ihr blauer Blick irrte neugierig umher, suchte nach einem geeigneten Motiv. Aber weder Tom, der auf einem Absperrgitter saß, noch die in der abendlichen Sommersonne glitzernden Wassertropfen der Bewässerungsanlage konnten ihren stetig wachsenden, künstlerischen Ansprüchen genügen.  
Aber plötzlich flatterte etwas über ihren Kopf hinweg und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein großer, roter Schmetterling taumelte scheinbar ziellos durch die bereits kälter werdende Luft und sofort hob Anna eifrig ihre Kamera, um ein Foto des großen Falters zu machen. Aber das flatterhafte Wesen taumelte, von einer Windböe getrieben, bereits wieder aus dem Fokus der surrenden Kamera.   
Mit kindlicher Sturheit runzelte Anna die Stirn und folgte, ohne auf den Weg zu achten, dem bunten Schmetterling, der nun um die Ecke flatterte und dann hinter den grauen Materialcontainern verschwand. Anna lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und lächelte, als sie den bunten Schmetterling auf dem schwarzen Lack eines geparkten Volvos sitzen sah. Leise schlich sie sich näher an den Falter heran und schaffte es tatsächlich ein Foto zu machen, bevor das bunte, flatterhafte Wesen sich weiter im Wind treiben ließ.  
Die Kamera surrte und summte und nach einigen Sekunden spuckte das graue Gehäuse das Polaroid aus. Anna zog das unfertige Bild vorsichtig aus dem schmalen Schlitz und wedelte damit, bis sich die ersten Konturen aus der grauen Fläche herausschälten. Das blonde Mädchen betrachtete das Bild und strahlte, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr dieses Mal ein besonders gutes Foto gelungen war.  
Das Bild fest haltend, eilte sie wieder durch die Menge. Dieses Mal ignorierte sie aber die bekannten Gesichter und auch das Angebot von weiteren Süßigkeiten, konnte sie doch kaum mehr erwarten dieses besondere Bild ihrem Vater zu zeigen.

Bardal lehnte, versunken in ein Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Trainer an einem der Absperrgitter und sah etwas erstaunt hinunter, als Anna um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd, an seinem Hosenbein zog, „Schau Alex, unsere Starfotografin ist wieder da ...“ Seine Tochter strahlte ihn an und auch der Trainer lächelte, „Mit vielen Bildern?“ Anna nickte und hielt den beiden Männern voller Stolz den kleinen Stapel entgegen, „Hier!“ Neugierig betrachteten die Drei nun Bild für Bild und die beiden Erwachsenen konnten sich bei einigen Motiven das Schmunzeln oder auch ein etwas genervt klingendes Seufzen nur schwerlich verkneifen.  
Tom, der es scheinbar geschafft hatte sich an Lars heranzuschleichen und den Physiotherapeuten nun von hinten umarmte.  
Tandes linker Fuß, der trotz der Sommersonne und eines schwarzen Badelatschens in einem orangen Kniestrumpf steckte.  
Clas, der gestenreich telefonierte und dabei genervt wirkte.  
Eine Nahaufnahme der Matten, mit denen die Schanze ausgelegt worden war.  
Kenny, der nach einem erfolgreichen Sprung das Victoryzeichen zeigte.  
Und schließlich der rote Schmetterling.  
„Ich habe mich richtig angeschlichen!“, Anna strahlte voll Stolz und die beiden Männer betrachtete das Bild voller Anerkennung. Der Schmetterling schimmerte zusammen mit dem goldenen Ball der versinkenden Sonne auf dem schwarzen Lack, die großen Flügel waren halb ausgebreitet, als wollte er gleich weiterfliegen. Aber es war etwas anders, das Bardals Aufmerksamkeit weckte.  
Im Hintergrund, fast unsichtbar erscheinend, standen zwei seltsame… Gestalten. Eines der Wesen schimmerte Silbern, das andere in einem dunklen Bronzeton. Bardal runzelte die Stirn, waren das etwa Flügel?  
Alex neben ihm seufzte und verwundert sah Bardal kurz zu seinem ehemaligen Trainer, der sich durch die Haare fuhr und murmelte etwas, das irgendwie wie „Verdammte Viecher“ und „Tabletten“ zu klingen schien. Bardal, nun vollkommen verwirrt, blinzelte und betrachtete ein weiteres Mal das Bild und erkannte nun, was die beiden, aufs Bild gebannten Wesen dort trieben. Der kleinere Silberne hatte das bronzene Wesen gegen den Wagen gedrückt und küsste es mit solcher Leidenschaft, dass diese selbst auf Polaroid gebannt noch spürbar schien.  
Bardal schluckte und sah zu seiner Tochter, die ihn aber voller Unschuld und in Erwartung eines Lobs nun musterte. Und der Vater war erleichtert, dass Anna viel zu fokussiert auf den schönen Schmetterling gewesen war und gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben schien, was sie da für die Ewigkeit gebannt zu haben schien, „Wunderschöne Bilder. Ich kann kaum erwarten sie an unsere Pinnwand zu hängen ...“   
Anna grinste ihn mit ihrer Zahnlücke an und Bardal streichelte ihr durch die blonden Zöpfe, „Wir wollen gleich los, es ist spät. Warum drehst du nicht noch eine letzte Runde?“ Die blauen Augen, die denen von Ingrid so ähnlich schienen, blickten zu ihm auf und sie nickte ernsthaft, bevor sie wieder in der Menge verschwand.

„Also ...“, erst als Anna verschwunden war, räusperte Bardal sich und zog das Schmetterlingsbild aus dem kleinen Stapel hervor, „Was ist das?“ „Fannemel.“, Alex hatte nur kurz gezögert, lächelte nun aber, „Erinnerst du dich noch? Als Fanni neu zu uns kam … Tom kam zu dir …“ „Und sagte, er habe ein Monster gesehen.“, erinnerte sich Bardal und betrachtete das Bild ein weiteres Mal, „Dieses Monster …?“ Alex nickte und seufzte, „Ich sollte mit ihnen reden … Hast du Lars gesehen?“ „Wenn ich nach den Bildern gehe ...“, die langen Finger des ehemaligen Skispringers, der seinen Schock bisher noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, sortierten die Bilder erneut und drehten das Bild von Tom, der Lars von hinten umarmte so, dass auch Alex es sehen konnte, „Dann ist er schwer beschäftigt.“ Alex seufzte nur und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Dann sollten wir mit ihnen reden ...“ „Mit ihnen … reden?“, stieß Bardal hervor und schüttelte den Kopf, „Geht das denn?“ „Wenn Anders nicht gerade da ist … oder Tom … dann geht das ...Manchmal zumindest.“, mit enthusiastischen Schritten lief Alexander durch die Dämmerung, während Bardal ihm folgte, „Anders?“ „Du willst es nicht wissen ...“, murmelte Alex und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, während er Bardal tiefer in die Dunkelheit geleitete

Die beiden Dämon lehnten versteckt hinter einem der abseits stehenden Container und verborgen im Schatten einiger hohen Tannen gegen eine der Metallwände. Die silbernen Flügel des kleineren Dämons zitterten, als er das größere Wesen gegen das kalte Metall drückte und sich einen weiteren Kuss stahl. „ANDERS! FANNI!“, Alexanders Stimme ließ zumindest das kleinere Wesen zusammenzucken und als es sich nun langsam umdrehte, konnte Bardal im Halbdunkel einen kahlen Schädel mit einem silbernen Hornkamm, eine stumpfe Schnauze und große graue Augen erkennen. Zu seinem Schrecken öffnete das Wesen seine Schnauze und enthüllte gefährlich aussehende Reißzähne, während es mit Fannis Stimme sprach „Was denn, Alex?“   
Bardal konnte nun mehr nur noch starren, konnte er nun doch auch erstmals das andere, größere Wesen, das mit den weißen Hörnern und einer schmalen Windhundschnauze beinahe noch ungewöhnlicher wirkte, als der helle Dämon. Als das Wesen nun aber die Augen öffnete und den Trainer nun beinahe herablassend aus goldenen Augen musterte, wich Bardal unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, „Was?“ „Könnt ihr vielleicht wenigstens zwei Minuten eure Pfoten bei euch behalten?“, Alex schien, wie Bardal mit einem knappen Seitenblick auf den Trainer feststellte, nicht im mindestens beeindruckt oder verunsichert zu sein, sondern funkelte die beiden Dämonen wütend an, „Ich muss mit euch reden.“ „Nicht schon wieder eine Gardinenpredigt ...“, maulte das größere Wesen, während der silberne Dämon, bei dem es sich, auch wenn es Bardal schwer fiel es zu begreifen, wohl tatsächlich um Fanni zu handeln schien, nur nickte, „Was ist denn …?“   
Stumm reichte Alex Fanni das Foto und das geflügelte Wesen betrachtete es, ebenso wie das andere Wesen, stirnrunzelnd, „Du unterbrichst uns … damit wir uns ein Schmetterling ansehen?“ „Seht genauer hin.“, nickte Alex und Fannis silberne Wangen färbten sich rot, als er ihr Abbild auf dem Polaroid entdeckte, „Anna hat uns gesehen? So …?“   
„Keine Sorge, sie hat nur den Schmetterling gesehen ...“, beruhigte Alex das Wesen, nickte dann aber zu Bardal, „Aber er ...“ „Wird er uns verraten?“, erstmals sprach das andere, rote Wesen und musterte den ehemaligen Skispringer mit unergründlichen, goldenen Augen. „Nein.“, Bardal hatte kurz gezögert, aber als Fanni einen Arm um das andere Wesen legte und es beschützend zu sich zog, schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich … würde gerne mit … dir … euch … reden? Was bist du? Was seid ihr? Und, warum hast du nie ...“ „Etwas gesagt?“, Fanni leckte sich über die Lefzen und Alex seufzte, als der Dämon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte „Später ...“  
„Kann ich das Foto haben?“, unterbrach der andere Dämon und wollte danach greifen, aber Bardal schüttelte den Kopf, „Es gehört meiner Tochter.“ „Und du willst ihr so ein Bild lassen?“, das rote Wesen schien fast amüsiert bei der Vorstellung und nun griff Alex ein, „Keine Sorge, ich habe schon eine Idee ...“

„Papa!“, Anna kam angelaufen, Kamera und einige Fotos sicher an ihre Brust gedrückt, „Ich habe neue Bilder!“ „Ich kann es kaum erwarten ...“, schmunzelte Bardal und zog seine Tochter in seine Arme, „Aber vorher … Das Bild von dem Schmetterling … Fanni liebt Schmetterlinge und fand dein Bild so schön und würde das gerne haben ...“ Die blauen Augen seiner Tochter blickten voller Unschuld zu ihm auf und nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie zustimmend, „Ok.“

Das Bild fand, in einem kitschigen Rahmen, seinen Platz im Schlafzimmer der Dämonen.  
Und nach und nach kamen noch weitere Bilder, jedes Mal von bunten Schmetterlingen hinzu. Weder Fanni noch Anders brachten es übers Herz die Geschenke von Anna, die nun extra für Fanni Schmetterlings fotografierte, abzulehnen.  
Und eigentlich, fanden sie ihre bunte Fotowand auch sehr schön.


End file.
